Darth Traya, Lord of Betrayal
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Exile, Revan, Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion As master to the galaxy's savior and it's destroyers, Darth Traya seems a paradox. But she understands treachery to be not only the way of The Sith, but the will of The Force. Before becoming a Sith, Kreia is a Jedi Master. A mystic and historian, her unused eyesight lies fallow as she relies on marathon meditations to penetrate the universe's mysteries. For decades, Kreia challenges her Padawans with difficult questions. "If a lightsaber loses its power, is it still a lightsaber?" she would ask. "And if a Jedi loses their powers, are they still a Jedi?" Her peers consider "Kreia's conundrums" quaint, but her Knights-in-training are spellbound. However, when Kreia's former students follow her one-time Padawan Revan to battle The Mandalorians, her rhetoric is denounced by Master Atris and the Jedi Council. Kreia silently withdraws from from The Jedi. Some believe she too has followed Revan, but she traces her Padawan's footsteps in a different way. Kreia is drawn to the Force echoes at Malachor V. Within it's Trayus Academy, she encounters assassins left by Darth Revan, but instead of attacking, they present her with Sith hermetica. "The truths of the cosmos," these writings initiated, "Are not for the sane." Intrigued, Kreia scours the texts through The Force, suspecting their authors were in fact pureblood descendants of the Sith people. The Sith sorcerers claim privileged insight into secret realities. They argue that even though the contradictory and aimless nature of existence appears oblivious to all intelligent beings, awareness of The Force exposes this obvious "Fact" for a lie. Hence, The Force betrays Force-sensitive beings, forcing them to live in this compromised, chaotic universe- to live the lie. Even as she wants to denounce this, Darth Traya falls under it's seductive spell. Clearly, not just these Sith but The Force itself must be destroyed- and the "Wound" in The Force at Malachor V proves it possible. Traya begins hunting Force-wounds, thus discovering and allying with the ghastly Darth Nihilus and monstrous Darth Sion. Coming to the Sith Empire's remnants as Revan's master, the remaining troopers also pledged their loyalty to her. This Sith Triumvirate is launched from Malachor V, intending to wipe out Traya's Jedi betrayers. But Traya underestimates her disciples' depravity. They turn on her and drain her Force powers. As Sion and Nihilus unwittingly aid her by carrying out a massive assassination campaign against The Jedi, Traya seeks out The Exile, Revan's old general, who had been severed from The Force. Together forging a telepathic link, they revililize their Force connections. In The Exile, who had wounded The Force at Malachor V, Traya believes she has found a way to destroy all traitors, including The Force itself. Traya manipulates The Exile into finding the surviving Jedi Masters and Traya's Sith Apprentices so that Traya can destroy them. At last, Traya reveals herself as a Sith, but The Exile refuses her invitation to join The Dark Side. Traya uses vast telekinetic powers to wield a trio of Lightsabers against The Exile, but she is ultimately killed by the person she considered her greatest disciple. Darth Traya, Lord of Betrayal Statistics (CL 20) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 5/Sith Lord 3 Destiny Points: 6; Force Points: 8, Strong in the Force; Dark Side Score: 20 Initiative: '+18; '''Senses: 'Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Use the Force: +21 'Languages: '''Basic, Caamasi, Cerean, Sith, Tundan Defenses Reflex Defense: 36 (Flat-Footed: 33 (Flurry: 31)), Fortitude Defense: 36, Will Defense: 38; 'Block, Deflect Hit Points: 126, Damage Threshold: 36 Immune: 'Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +25 (2d8+13) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +22 (2d8+13) and Lightsaber +22 (2d8+13) with Double Attack 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +17 (2d8+13) and Lightsaber +17 (2d8+13) and Lightsaber +17 (2d8+13) with Triple Attack 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +23 'Base Attack Bonus: +20, Grab: '+23 '''Attack Options: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Flurry, '''Trakata, Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Triple Crit (Lightsabers), Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Dark Healing, Equilibrium, Power of the Dark Side, Serenity, Temptation, Trakata, Visions Force Power Suite (Use the Force +21): ''Battle Strike, ''Dark Rage, Energy Resistance, Farseeing, Force Disarm, Force Lightning, Force Scream, Force Slam, Force Thrust, ''Kinetic Combat'', Mind Trick, Move Object, Negate Energy, Rebuke (2), Surge, Vital Transfer, Wound Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Mentor, Multitarget Power, Quicken Power, Shaped Power 'Force Techniques: 'Improved Kinetic Combat, Improved Sense Force Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 16, Constitution 16, Intelligence 18, Wisdom 20, Charisma 12 '''Talents: Block, Dark Healing, Deflect, Equilibrium, Force Deception, Force Perception, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Power of the Dark Side, Telepathic Link (The Exile), Trakata, Visions, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) 'Feats: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Flurry, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Triple Crit (Lightsabers), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Acrobatics +18, Deception +16, Endurance +18, Initiative +18, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +19, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +19, Perception +20, Pilot +18, Use the Force +21 (May substitute for Deception and Perception checks) 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Jedi Robes Category:Humans